The Prince of Shadows
by DPshadow
Summary: dashdanny danny got raped and now has a kid and dash is there to help him out but happens when vlad comes WARNING: OOC complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i know, i know another story and i haven't even finished the other one but i have brain block so i am wrighting this story from my note book...other wise known as my yaoi book...because i am running out of room...so don't shot me!!!

Pairings: Dash/Danny and mabey some Danny/Clockwork...if you want some  
rated M  
WARNING: mention of rape, Mpreg, and lovely yaoiness  
declaimer- i don't own DP but I do own Shadow and Batty...STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
lights...camra...STORY  
--

THE PRINCE OF SHADOWS

Danny's P.O.V

It was about four months ago when _he _raped me. Now I'm in the ghost zone because of _it_. What is _it_ you ask, well it's my condition, this is going to be hard to believe, because I am a boy and all, but I'm pregnant, yes I know how could that be possible, well I think it's because of my ghost powers.

Well ever since I found out that I was pregnant, it was when the lump started to take shape, which by the way totaly freaked me out by the way, I ran into the ghost zone.

So now, here I am in the ghost zone, four months pregnant, and to defend for myself, which isn't that hard because the ghost don't really come around these parts of the ghost zone.

Right now I'm off to go see Clockwork, he's been helping me with my condition and well here I am.

"Hey Clockwork!" I said as I floated over to him.

He turn around and his face expression turned serious. '_Uh-oh, that can't be good_.' I thought.

"Um, is some thing wrong?" I asked. Clockwork sighed and look at me. "Well if you think giving birth next month a problem?!" My mouth fell wide open "Next month?" I wispered and then a great big smile plastered itself on my face, 'I haven't smiled from five months, I must be happy.' I thought to myself as tears of happyness rolled down my face as I hugged Clockwork who had a smale smile on his face.

--  
wow that was short...well i know what your thinking, "what the heck was she thinking" but please don't shot me i had to write this...and should I continue please review and tell me if i should continue are not...please... you know what, in most the storys i wright there is rape, i am defently going to get my head check...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i know, i know another story and i haven't even finished the other one but i had brain block so i am wrighting this story from my note book...other wise known as my yaoi book...because i am running out of room...so don't shot me!!!

Pairings: Dash/Danny and mabey some Danny/Clockwork...if you want some  
rated M  
WARNING: mention of rape, Mpreg, and lovely yaoiness  
declaimer- i don't own DP but I do own Shadow...STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
lights...camra...STORY  
--

THE PRINCE OF SHADOWS

Danny's P.O.V

It's now April. 14, 2007 and yes, I know I'm 15 and I'm having a baby. Well I am in labor right now...yippy for me...that was sarcasium.

"Here it comes." I heard Clockwork say. "Just one more push..." I did just that and then..."Whaaa, whaaa, whaa..." I heard my baby cry.

"Congraduations, it's a boy!" Clockwork said as he handed me my baby.

I smilled at the baby and he stopped crying looking at me with his turquoise eyes. Then all of a sudden his eyes flashed red and I frowned but then they flashed back to turquoise.

'_Well that must mean he has ghost powers_.' I thought then I looked at his hair which was snow white and a soft smile formed on my face my face when he yawned, '_He looks so cute..._' 

Then Clockwork started to talk and I keep watching my baby boy as he fell asleep in my arms.

"Date of birth: April. 14, 2007. Time: 5:00 a.m in the morning. Birth place: Ghost Zone, in The Clock Tower. Human form: snow white hair, turuoise eyes. Ghost form: mid-night black hair ang glowing red eyes." Clockwork said and then looked at my baby as I did the same and then a black ring appered at his waist, splitting into two, one went down the other one went up, transforming him into his ghost form and then he transformed back to his human form and he was fast asleep.

"So what are you going to name him?" I looked at Clockwork and then at my baby then I smilled agian.

"Shadow Fenton/Phantom." I said and the scroll Clockwork wrote all the info down on disappered.

I looked back at my baby "Don't worry Shadow, I will protect you no matter what, I promise." I said and soon fell asleep myself

Normal P.O.V

But little did Danny know that Shadow thought the same thing

--  
another short chapter...oh well...DON'T SHOT ME...well hoped you like this chapter and please review...i am going to go get my head checked now.


	3. Chapter 3

summery: dash/danny danny got raped and now has a kid and dash is there to help him out  
Pairings: Dash/Danny and mabey some Danny/Clockwork...if you want some  
rated M  
WARNING: mention of rape, Mpreg, and lovely yaoiness  
declaimer- i don't own DP but I do own Shadow and Batty...STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
i want to thank those who reveiwed..."THANK YOU!!!" and i hope you keep on reading  
lights...camra...STORY!!!!!!  
--

THE PRINCE OF SHADOWS

Danny's P.O.V

It has past three years since Shadow was born, now he is three years old and I am eighteen years old, and we still live in the ghost zone. Clockwork helps me take care of my son when I need help.

When I found out about having Shadow, I made him a stuffed brown bat and get this he named it Batty, isn't that cute...um, yeah...I blame it on being a mother...well, back to the story.

Well, one thing is for sure, he is way over protective over me, I mean just the other day the Box Ghost came up to me and was about to say 'BEWARE' when all of the sudden Shadow blasted him like ten feet away from us and shouted "LEAVE MY PAPA ALONE!!!" since then I haven't seen the Box Ghost

Right now we are going into the human world to buy more cloths and stuff. Clockwork makes a portal for us and we go through it.

"Now remember that the portal won't stay open for long so hurry up." Clockwork said as we reached the other side of the portal.

"Can't you just come get us?" my son pouted at Clockwork who shook his head no.

"Why not?" my son asked but this time I spoke up.

"Shadow, sweety, we have to sence this portal to get back home...and if it go's away we are stuck here until the next one comes." I said but thought some thing diffrent '_or we could go through my parents ghost portal..._.' but I didn't want to face them right now.

"Ok, can we go now?" Shadow asked as I nodded and started to walk out of the forsest we were in.

The stores were close to where we were, so decided to take a walk in the park to pass time.

"Papa do we have to walk among these mortals?" I looked down at Shadow who was holding my hand while his other hand held Batty.

He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts, his snow white hair mess as always, and his big turqouise eyes held a sparkal to them.

I, on the other hand, had grown my hair out to mid-back and it was tied in a low ponytail, I wore a red turtal neck and blue jeans.

"You've been hanging around the observents, again, haven't you?!" I asked and my son gave me a small smile.

"Hehe, quilty as chargered!" He said as we continued our walk in the park. '_It's a good thing I threw the bags into the portal...but I think I hit Clockwork in the process, oops_.'

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Dash Baxter sitting on one of the benches in the park, he was looking at us. He stood up and started to walk toured us, while I stood there mouth hanging opened, and eyes wide. '_Man I must look like a complete idiot right now_...' was the only thing running threw my head.

--  
sorry if it is a bit rushed. next P.O.V will be Shadow's


	4. Chapter 4

summery: dash/danny danny got raped and now has a kid and dash is there to help him out  
Pairings: Dash/Danny and mabey some Danny/Clockwork...if you want some  
rated M  
WARNING: mention of rape, Mpreg, and lovely yaoiness  
declaimer- i don't own DP but I do own Shadow and Batty...STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
i want to thank those who reveiwed..."THANK YOU!!!" and i hope you keep on reading  
lights...camra...STORY!!!!!!  
--

THE PRINCE OF SHADOWS

Shadow's P.O.V

Papa and I were in the park walking when all of a sudden Papa stoped and didn't move, even when I tugged on his hand.

I decided to look at what or who ever he was looking at only to find a blond guy with dark blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and skin tight blue pants...'_How does he fit in those_?' I asked myself but not really caring.

I looked up at Papa and saw shock and fear writen all over his face, '_Does this guy pose a threat_? _No one hurts my Papa when I'm around_!' So at that thought I stood my ground glarring at the blond boy who was getting closer to us.

--  
woah short chapter at...6:46...well next chapter will be longer i promise hoped you liked it and please review 


	5. Chapter 5

summery: dash/danny danny got raped and now has a kid and dash is there to help him out  
Pairings: Dash/Danny and mabey some Danny/Clockwork...if you want some  
rated M  
WARNING: mention of rape, Mpreg, and lovely yaoiness  
declaimer- i don't own DP but I do own Shadow and Batty...STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
i want to thank those who reveiwed..."THANK YOU!!!" and i hope you keep on reading  
lights...camra...STORY!!!!!!  
--

THE PRINCE OF SHADOWS

Dash's P.O.V

I was minding my own bisness when I saw a guy walking, then stopped, and looked at me, and I was looking at him.

He was, I guess, just on a walk with his son, but then I noticed some thing, he had mid-night black hair, that went down to his mid-back and was pulled into a low ponytail, and he had baby blue eyes. He wore a red tutal neck shirt, and blue jeans.

My eyes traveled to the little boy, he had messy snow white hair, and turquoise eyes, he wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans and looked to be around 3, while his dad, I think that's his dad, looks to be about 18.

'_But there is only one person I knew who had baby blue eyes and mid-night black hair and that was Fenton...but that can't be Fenton...can it_?!" I thought to myself as I walked closer to them.

'_That can't be Fenton, he disappered almost 4 years ago without a trace to where he went, so it can't be him, it just can't_...' I stopped right in front of them. That is when I notice that the kid was glarring at me, then I looked at the teen.

"Fenton? Is that you?" Iasked as he looked at the kid, who stopped glarring at me and looked at the ground. The teen then look back up at me and then he sighed.

"Yes, Dash it's me." My mouth fell open.

"Who's the kid?" It just came out of my mouth.

"He's my--" he got cut off by some one.

"Son?" all three of us turned around to see Vlad Masters standing there.

Fenton's eyes went wide and fear was all over his face, he then shoved his 'son' behind him and looked like he was trying to glare at Vlad.

"S-stay aw-away from my son!" his voice sounded shaky. '_What is going on here_?' I asked myself.

"But Daniel, haven't you relized that I am the boy's father, so that means I should play a role in his life?!" Vlad all but laughed at Fenton.

'_What the hell does he mean be father...wait, did he get Fenton pregnant...But that's impossible, boys can't get pregnant, our bodies aren't build like that...OH SON OF A GUN, WHAT IS GOING ON_?!"

I then looked at Fenton, who looked really scarred and ready to run. Then I looked down at the boy, who jumped right in front of Fenton, who didn't even notice.

"You stay away from my Papa, or I will kill you!" the boy said and he sounded so sure of himself. Then a pink blast came shotting at the little boy.

"SHADOW!!!" I heard Fenton scream but he was to far away to grab his son.'_I guess I wasn't paying much attention to see that the kid moved...damn he moved quick_.'

I quickly ran to the kid and grabbed him before he got hit, then I ran to grabbed Fenton but he got hit by the blast in the knee.

"PAPA!!!" the boy said as he slipped from my grasp and ran to Fenton, who was on the ground holding his knee. The boy kneeled by Fenton.

"I told you that I would find you Daniel, you can't hind from me and you know it too." Vlad said and that is when I decided to step and.

"You know what, stay away from Fenton got it?! I swear if I see you lay a finger on him I will break your neck in half!" I said, but all he did was raise an eyebrow at me.

"Sure, sure you will." Vlad said and then left, but I didn't go after him because I wanted to make sur Fenton was alright. So I walked over to them only to stop when the boy said some thing.

"It's alright Papa, I will heal you, like Clockwork taught me." The boy said as he put his hands over the wound, but not touching it, and then his hands glowed blue and Fenton looked as though he weren't in pain no more and stood up.

"How the hell did you just do that?" I asked the kid, but then Fenton walked over to me and slapped me upside my head.

"OW!!! What was that for?!" I asked Fenton who glarred at me.

"There is a kid here so don't swear or he...OH SHIT, I CAN'T SENCE THE PORTAL, NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOST TO GET BACK TO THE GHOST ZONE???!!!" Fenton yelled in my ear '_ow_...'.

"Now look who's swearing, and a portal to the ghost zone?! Boy, you got some explaining to do..." I said.

"Oh shit.." was all Fenton said.

--  
well that does seem a bit rushed but it's done. next chapter Danny will be telling Dash the whole story that mean you will get to see what happen what happen when danny was in the ghost zone. please reveiw


	6. Chapter 6

summery: dash/danny danny got raped and now has a kid and dash is there to help him out  
Pairings: Dash/Danny and mabey some Danny/Clockwork...if you want some  
rated M  
WARNING: mention of rape, Mpreg, and lovely yaoiness  
declaimer- i don't own DP but I do own Shadow and Batty...STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
i want to thank those who reveiwed..."THANK YOU!!!" and i hope you keep on reading  
lights...camera...STORY!!!!!!  
--

THE PRINCE OF SHADOWS

Vlad's P.O.V

In Wisconsin, in Vlad's mansion, Vlad was pacing his living room, when his clone came back from its mission. When they came back together Vlad regain the memory of what happen in the park.

"So, Daniel has a son now? I didn't think it was possible but it worked, now all I have to do is take Shadow and well I don't know, buuuttttt, I can kill him to see what happens to Daniel, maybe he will finally join me." Vlad said, getting so excited that he tripped over his shoe lace. "...ow..."

ClockWork's P.O.V

In ClockWork's tower with ClockWork.

"THAT IDIOT! Does he really think that will work?" ClockWork shouted and then he changed his voice so it would sound preppy (A/N sounded funny when i dreamed it up).

"Well like I like don't know..." then his voice changed back. "Damn, I can't see Shadow's future, curse those shadows that surround him...well it did save Danny alot when he was pregnant with him, well he did have a big mouth I mean every single ghost that past by him he yelled at, and don't forget how much he cried because of the rape, I mean that was, well nomal, but it was fun hitting him with my staff...I'm talking to myself again, ain't I?!" ClockWork then went to the room that had Dan in it and started to talk and talk...again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Dan yelled for inside the thermos that held him.

Normal P.O.V

Dash, Danny, and Shadow were walking to Dash's house now.

"Wow, this place sure has changed, I mean that strip club wasn't there befor...wasn't that a book store?!" Danny asked Dash, who nodded.

"Yeah, alot has changed since you left, even the ghost stop attacking, wierd right?" Dash said.

"Yeah, that just adds up too more of what I got to tell you..." Danny said.

Shadow then stopped and was looking into a window of a store, then screamed "FUGDE!!!!!! CAN WE GET SOME DADDY, CAN WE, CAN WE, CAN WE, PLEASE!!!!" Shadow said as he looked at Danny and Dash and was jumping up and down.

People who were walking stop to stare oddly at the three, but what Danny and Dash didn't know was that two of those people were Sam and Tucker.

"Danny!!!" they both said as Danny looked at them and they ran over to Danny.

"Sam, Tucker, is that you...OHMYGOSH, IT IS YOU, I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!" Danny scearmed as he hugged Sam and Tucker really tight.

"Ack, we missed you too buddy but you're chocking us." Tucker said.

"Sorry...wow you guys changed." Danny said as he got a good look at his friends who indeed have changed.

Tucker seemed to have gotten contacks because he didn't have glasses no more, he still had his red beret, and wore a short sleved yellow shirt, and the same pants.

Sam on the other hand, had grown out her hair that was in a high ponytail, she wore a black shirt with no sleves but had a coughfin on the front of it, she also wore tight black pants that had jains hanging off of it. _'Yup, still goth_.' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny you got some explaining to do." Sam said.

Shadow was growling at Sam and Tucker and got ready to pounce on them. _'Ha, I'll be able to pounce on them because Papa isn't looking_.' Shadow thought as he finish getting ready to pounce on them.

Danny was about to say some thing when Shadow pounced on Sam and Tucker. Then he looked over at Danny.

While Danny was focusing on his friends, he didn't notice Dash go inside the store.

"Can I get my fugde, now?" he asked Danny.

"Dash then came out of the store holding some fugde in his hand, which Shadow spotted right away.

"FUGDE!!!!" Shadow flung himself at Dash.

"Oh crap..." Dash said as he was knocked down and Shadow was had grapped the fugde and was now slowly eating it.

"My fugdey..." Shadow said as people stared as they started to walk again.

"Yeah, Danny you really got alot to explain." Tucker said as he, Sam, and Dash stood up. Danny stood there looking at his son lioke he was crazy.

"Aw man, now he is going to be on a suger rush." Danny said as is son finished the fugde and was hopping from foot to foot.

"Iwanttoplay,really,really,badly...letsplaytag!" Shadow said really fast.

"We'll play tag once we get to Dash's house, ok Shadow?!" Danny said to the now hyper Shadow.

"OkDaddy." Shadow said as Danny picked him up and placed him on his back.

"Yay a piggy-back ride." Shadow said as he held onto Danny and all of them went to Dash's house.

--  
well I thought that Tucker and Sam should be here too and don't worry, more characters will come in. Hehe I got the fugde ideal from Jack because he likes fugde so Shadow has that same gene from him, funny don't you think. Well I hope you enhoyed this chapter and hope you reveiw.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): To Mira, katie: to my to biggest fans...if you don't like it don't read it, or at least read the whole thing. i am not going to yell, but i am asking if you people hate it, why bother reading it? there ARE people who like this story, so i am going to continue it for them, so don't ask for me to stop...thank you for reading.

WHOO CHAPTER 7 IS UP (does the chapter 7 is up dance)

summery: dashdanny danny got raped and now has a kid and dash is there to help him out but happens when vlad comes WARNING: OOC  
Pairings: Dash/Danny  
rated M  
WARNING: mention of rape, Mpreg, and lovely yaoiness  
declaimer- i don't own DP but I do own Shadow and Batty...STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
i want to thank those who reveiwed..."THANK YOU!!!" and i hope you keep on reading  
lights...camra...STORY!!!!!!  
--

THE PRINCE OF SHADOWS

Normal P.OV.

When they got to Dash's house they all sat in the living room.

"Dash do you have a spare room for I could put Shadow to bed, he fell asleep on the way here?" Danny asked Dash who was getting them drinks.

"Umm, you can put him in my room." Dash said and Danny headed up the stairs to put Shadow to bed.

When he return down stairs he decided to tell them everything, so they listen to his story.

Danny's P.O.V

"Clockwork stop laughing I don't have a pot pelly it's just...I don't know!!!" I cryed as Clockwork continued to laugh at me. Man can't this guy get it that I came here for him to help me out and he go's laughing at me when I arrive...uhg some nerve he got.

Ok mabey I should explain abit more, well right after I found that my belly was expanding, I left to the ghost zone and...oh crap, I forgot to tell the others...ok I will worry about that later. Back to the story...I left for the ghost zone and went to Clockwork.

I pop into his lair and there he is and well he raises one of his eyebrows while looking at me and then starts laughing and that is not right...man I sound like a girl.

"Hehe, sorry Danny, but it's true, your just...pregnant." Clockwork said and then I fainted.

When I awoke, Clockwork was right next to me. I noticed that I was in a bed in the clock tower..it was a warm bed with puffy, blue blankets and pillows, this must be Clockwork's room. Before I could say any thing Clockwork spoke up.

"Ok, first this is going to be your room, second, you are to stay in the ghost zone unit the baby is born, and three...I'm going to go annoy Dan." with that said Clockwork left the room.

I did as ClockWork told me what to do but then came the mood swings...

"ClockWork, why can't you reset time so that way I don't get raped?" I wined

ClockWork's eye was twitching "I would if I could, but that baby of yours doesn't want that to happen."

I pouted "Why not?" I said, ClockWork's eye twitched again.

"Because." ClockWork said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"WHY!" I yelled.

"BECAUSE!" he yelled back.

"WH-" I never got to finish because ClockWork hit me upside the head with his staff.  
--  
"Wait ClockWork hit you with his staff?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, what's it to you?" I asked as I was interupted in the middle of the story. Tucker then fell on the floor laughing, while Sam was trying not to laugh, and Dash was looking at me abit worried.

'_Now when is he ever worried about me_?' I thought to myself as a sad smile formed on my lips, I looked Dash in the eyes and notice that something was there that I have never saw before. I didn't notice that Dash was moving closer to me until he grabbed my hand.

"Are you ok?" He whispered to me which made me blush.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." I sputtered out as I freeded my hand from his. _'Man, I must really sound like a girl now_.' I thought grimly to myself.

I heard Sam and Tucker snicker, I looked at them to see Sam stand up motioning me to follow her so I did, Tucker right behind us, Dash just sat there.

"What?" I asked as we made it into the kitchen.

"You have a crush on Dash!!!" They both said at the same time, and I blush madly.

"No I don't!" I said and just then Dash popped in.

"Um, not to sound rude or anything, but can we get back to the story?" Dash asked and I smiled at him.

"Sure." I said as we went back into the living room and sat down.

"What time are your parents going to be home?" I asked Dash.

"Oh, my parents? They went on a vacation and won't be back any time soon." Dash explain and then a huge grin placed itself on his face.

"I still can't beleive that you're really Danny Phantom, that is so cool." he said as I smiled too.

"Danny can you finish the story please, I want to know how you did in the ghost zone." I heard Sam ask and I nodded as I thought where I should pick up.

"Hm, I'm going to tell you guys about Shadow and what not." I said  
--  
Right after Shadow's birth...  
"ClockWork why was Shadow born on the 5th month, I thought there was nine months, why was it only five?" I aked ClockWork, who was cleaning his staff.

"Well if you must know, it's because he was done growing...and he could of killed you if he stayed in there any longer." ClockWork said. There was silence in the room until I spook up.

"Oh." was all I could say.

I really couldn't keep track of time in the ghost zone, not that ClockWork didn't know but he was buisy with other things, but that didn't stop me from taking care of my son and right now I am trying to teach him how to talk...but so for no luck.

"Come on, please Shadow, say daddy, please.." I pleaded for the twelveth time today, but all he did was sit there and drowl.

I sighed and grabbed out a napkin and wipped the drowl away and Shadow giggled when I was done wipping it away.

"Oh, that's how it is, huh? Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh!" I exclaimed as I stood up and walked straight into ClockWork.

"Mmg CLOCKY!!!" I heard Shadow say as I stood up and looked at ClockWork shocked that my son said his name first.

"Hmf, no fair, why didn't he say daddy first?!" I said as I crossed my arms and looked at Shadow, who giggled, and then back at ClockWork, who flew over to Shadow.

"Like I said Daniel, I can not see into your son's future, so I am as shocked as you are but...at least he said his first word." ClockWork said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said as I walked over and pick up my son.

"Daddy!!!" He said happily. All I know is that a great big smile broke on my face.

"HE SAID DADDY!!!!" I said happily as I flew out side the Clock Tower and too and few ghost who were talking.

"HE SAID DADDY!!!' I yelled to them as they flew away.

I continued to do this as my son, who was in my arms, gigged maddly. Once done I flew happily back to Clock Tower.

"You done?" ClockWork asked and I nodded happily.

"Good, now go to bed!" He told me and I did as he said, I put Shadow in his crib and he fell asleep in a matter of seconds. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep as well.

--  
wow chapter 7 is up, next chapter danny will be continueing his story. hope you liked it and please review


	8. Chapter 8

summery: dashdanny danny got raped and now has a kid and dash is there to help him out but what happens when vlad comes  
WARNING: OOC  
Pairings: Dash/Danny  
rated M  
WARNING: mention of rape, Mpreg, and lovely yaoiness  
declaimer- i don't own DP but I do own Shadow and Batty...SO STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
i want to thank those who reveiwed..."THANK YOU!!!" and i hope you keep on reading  
lights...camra...STORY!!!!!!  
--

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny abit worried.

"What?" Danny asked as he finished off some of the story.

"Well, you were raped and you're acting like nothing ever happened..." Sam said as Tucker nodded, Dash being ignored at the moment.

"Well, that was in the past and this is now so I guessed I moved on." Danny said.

"Well dude, you might of moved on but we didn't." Tucker said abit angry at his friend.

"Yeah, Danny, do you know what happen after you left?" Sam asked almost yelling.

"Well, no, but-" Danny said but was cut off by Dash before he could finish his sentence.

"Well, Danny I think it is time you heard our part of the story." Dash said.

"Ok." Danny said.  
--  
(Tucker and Sam)

The next day after Danny ran away.

Sam and Tucker were walking to the Fenton home to pick Danny up for school.

"Don't you think Danny has been acting abit weird lately?" Tucker asked Sam who glared at him.

"Well no duh Tucker, he was raped, wouldn't you act weird too if you were raped?!" Sam demanded.

"Well, yeah but-" Tucker said but was cut off by Sam.

"But what, Tucker? Danny told us every thing that happen to him that night." Sam said saddly

"I know, but why did Vlad rape him?" Tucker asked.

"To make Danny hate himself, to make him scared, Tucker there are many reasons why he did it and I don't have an answer, you know that." Sam said to Tucker.

They both look sad but then notice that they have arrived at FentonWorks. Sam walked up to the door and pushed the door belll. The door open slowly to a crying Maddie.

"Yes? Oh it's you two, come on in." She said as she open the door to them.

"Do you know where Danny is?" Sam asked as Maddie brust into tears.

"What's wrong Mrs.Fenton?" Tucker asked.

"Danny's mising, I can't find him." Maddie said inbetween sobs.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Sam and Tucker asked at the same time.

"Well, I woke up last night to check on him and Jazz only to find that he wasn't in his room, so I looked all around the house and still couldn't find him, so I went back up to his room and waited all night for him, but he never showed up." Maddie said as she began crying harder.

"Don't worry Mrs.Fenton, we'll find him." Tucker said. He then look at Sam who looked worried and he knew that he himself was worried.

Before Maddie could anything else, they had alreadly left the house.

Maddie held the tissue in her hands close to her as she wispered "Carefull you guys, you don't know what Vlad will be planning next. (1)" and with that she left to go join her huband in the lab.

--  
Sam and Tucker arrived at school in hopes of finding Danny only to find themselfs in detention for being late and guess how was with them, Dash and because Mr.Lancer just left the room that means the were walking bait for Dash, who got up and sat next to them.

"What do you want Dash?" Sam asked as Tucker tried to hid behind her.

Dash sighed "Well Manson, all I wanted to know is where the heck is Da-Fenton." Dash gulped hoping that they didn't catch his almost slip.

Well Tucker didn't because he was to busy being scarred that he didn't notice it, but same can not be said for Sam who indeed caught the little slip.

"So Dash, when did you start calling 'Fenton' Danny?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

Dash seemed abit hesitant before he spoke "Since I saw in the park three days ago." Dash said and this got both of Sam and Tucker's attention.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, ok?" Dash said as Sam and Tucker nodded.

---  
Dash's P.O.V

I was minding my own bisness as I took a walk in the park, I know it was two in the morning, but hey, I needed air.

Well, as I continue walking I started to hear a faint noise and of course, curiosity bit me in the ass, I walked to where the noise was coming from and when I was starting to get closer I realised what the sound was, someone was crying.

'_Now who would be out here at this time of night crying_?' I thought to myself but stopped walking when I saw who was crying.

_'Wait is that, FENTON_?!' I thought

"Why are you crying, Fe-Danny?" I asked him as I sat by him. He looked up at me with big, blue, teary eyes.

"Why did you just call me 'Danny'?" He asked me as he wipped away some of his tears.

"That is your name last time I checked." I said as a small smile formed on his face and was he blushing?

"You didn't answer my question." I told him and yup, he was blushing. '_He's_ _cute, wait did I just think that...yup, and I don't care because I do think he's cute_.' I thought

I looked back at Danny who sighed. "Well, I was crying because, I...I..." at that moment he brust out crying so did the only thibg I could think of doing, I brought him into a tight hug, hey what can I say, I got fellings for the little dude and the best part was that he didn't even pull away.

"Thanks Dash." I heard Danny say from my shirt.

"For what?" I asked, Danny shifted so that way he was holding my jacket, hey it was cold out, and was looking up at me with those big, bright, blue miracles that he calls eyes...ok now I sound like a love sick dog.

I looked back down at him to find that he had fallen asleep on me. A small smile found it's way on my lips and I leaned down alittle and gave him a peck on the forhead, then I picked him up and carried him home where Jazz was waitting for him.

--  
(back to Sam and Tucker)

Sam and Tucker stared at Dash in shock as Mr.Lancer told them that they could leave and they did.

"So, that's the last you seen of Danny?" Sam asked Dash nodded.

"And we already told Jazz that he's missing and she's out looking for him right now, come on Sam lets go help." Tucker said

"Can I help?" Dash asked and Sam nodded so they all left the school to find Danny.

--  
Once Dash, Sam, and Tucker were done with their story they all turned to Danny who was looking at Dash and blushing, Dash was looking at Danny as well, but then he looked away and at the clock on the wall, just to hide his blush.

"Holy cow look at the time I think we can continue this tomorrow guys, Danny you can stay here if you want..." at this he looked at Danny who shook his head yes and smiled. He then turned to Sam and Tucker and said, "You guys can stay the night too if you want." they both shrugged and took out there cell phones to call their parents.

After Sam and Tucker got the ok from their parent, which in the time it took Dash was getting the guest rooms ready, they went straight to bed so only Danny and Dash where up.

"I moved Shadow into one of the guest rooms you prepaired for us." Danny told Dash.

"Ok." Dash said as he walked up the stairs to his room but then stopped and looked at Danny who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"You coming?" Dash asked as he saw Danny blush, Dash then led them to his room.

Once they both were in Dash's room Dash sat on the bed and looked at Danny who sat next to him.

"You like me, right?" Dash asked Danny hopefully, Danny looked down at his hands, his blush turning a deep red, and then he looked back up at Dash, smiling.

"Yes, yes Dash I like you alot." Danny said and Dash's smile got wider and he jumped up running over to the radio and turning it on to hear the song '**_Wherever you will go_**' starting to play. He then walked back over to Danny holding out his hand, "Can I have this dance?" Dash asked Danny who smiled and took his hand, his heart filled with happiness, "You may." He said as they started to dance and sing as well to the music.

When the song ended Dash pulled Danny close to him so that way their bodys pressed togther.

"Can I kiss you?" Dash asked Danny.

"You may." Danny said as Dash closed the distance between them with a kiss.

But what they didn't know was that a pair of red eyes were watching them from the window "So, young Daniel has a new boyfriend, well I can fix that." there was a sick laugh and then the there was nothing.

--  
ok, i gave you fluff...hope you're not confused, if there if some thing you don't understand lease tell me, and any questions please ask.  
(1)- well maddie knows because she over heard what they were talking about so yes she knows, you'll find out more on that later.  
next chapter will be about...you just have to wait and find out. hoped you like and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

summery: dashdanny danny got raped and now has a kid and dash is there to help him out but what happens when vlad comes  
WARNING: OOC  
Pairings: Dash/Danny  
rated M  
WARNING: mention of rape, Mpreg, and lovely yaoiness  
declaimer- i don't own DP but I do own Shadow and Batty...SO STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
i want to thank those who reveiwed..."THANK YOU!!!" and i hope you keep on reading  
lights...camra...STORY!!!!!!  
--

Sam, Tucker, and Shadow were up but Danny and Dash were still sleeping or that's what they thought.

"GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY PANTS YOU FREAKN' PREVERT!" They all heard Danny yell from upstairs and then they heard crash.

"OW!!!" they heard Dash yell.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Papa's angry and it's not at me, oohh, I wanna go check it out." said Shadow as he stood up and was about to head up the stairs when Sam grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Uh, Shadow I don't think that's a good ideal." Sam said as Tucker laughed.

"Oh, come oooonnnn, grown ups are no fun, hmph." Shadow whined as Sam rolled her eyes.

"I better go see if every thing is ok with those two." said Sam.

Sam was about to walk up the stairs to only see Danny walking down them looking abit mad.

"So, what happen Danny?" Sam asked danny who didn't see Shadow there started to talk but luckly Tucker covered his ears for he didn't hear what Danny said.

"Well, for starters are together now, so we slepted in the same bed, but when I woke up this morning, I found him laying on top of me with his hand down my pants, so i gave him a good hard hit when he didn't take his hand out of my pants." Danny explained all in one breath.

Tucker looked like he was going to brust out laughing, while Shadow look mad because he didn't hear a thing his dad said, and Sam just shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad you found some one who will take care of you and Shadow, which reminds me, Tucker and I are dating, I hope you're not mad." Sam said and Tucker blushed.

Tucker then let go of Shadow and walked over to Sam wraping his arms around her.

"Hope you're not mad." Tucker said. Danny just smiled.

"Of course I'm not mad, you two were ment for each other." Danny said to Sam and Tucker as they smiled at him.

Then Dash came down the stairs looking abit upset.

"So, what happen up stairs?" Tucker asked and Dash glared at him.

"Tuck, I already told you." Danny said as the front door slamed opened.

"DASH, did you forget about the extra help you asked for you were supost to be at my house at 6:00 and it is already 8:42?!" the person who entered the house shouted as they headed for the kichten where Danny, Dash, Sam, and Tucker all froze in fright, Shadow just looked confused.

"Jazz..." Danny said as said peaseon walked in and stared at her baby brother who has been gone for four years.

"D..danny, is that you?" she asked, Danny looked down at the floor in shame and shook his head yes.

The next thing Danny knew was that he was in a bone crushing hug by Jazz.

"Oh Danny, I can't believe it's really you, I missed you so much, we all thought that you were dead, where were you, what happened, and who is the kid with the white hair?!" Jazz asked as she let go of Danny.

Danny went into the living room and Jazz followed. They sat down on the couch and Danny explained everything to Jazz.

"So, that's your son?" Jazz asked.

"Yes." Danny said as he wipped tears from his face from crying as he told the whole story to Jazz.

The others decided that those two need to talk to each other, so the decided to make some thing to eat.

"So, how are mom and dad?" Danny asked.

"Their ok I guess, but still sad that you left..." Jazz said, but then went quit as she looked at Danny, then a smile broke onto her face.

"Uh oh." Was all Danny could say as Jazz grabbed him.

"Wait until mom and dad see you their're going to be so happy." Jazz said as she rushed out the door with Danny right behind her. The others quickly followed as well.  
--  
well , i know it's short but i got brain block right now so i hope you like this chapter. review please.


	10. Chapter 10

summery: dashdanny danny got raped and now has a kid and dash is there to help him out but what happens when vlad comes  
WARNING: OOC  
Pairings: Dash/Danny  
rated M  
WARNING: mention of rape, Mpreg, and lovely yaoiness  
declaimer- i don't own DP but I do own Shadow and Batty...SO STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
i want to thank those who reveiwed..."THANK YOU!!!" and i hope you keep on reading  
lights...camra...STORY!!!!!!  
--

When they all were heading to the Fenton's house, Shadow felt like some one was watching them, but thought nothing of it. It might have just been gas.

"So, Danny you excited about seeing mom and dad?" Jazz asked her baby brother who was now holding Dash's hand in one hand and in the othere was Shadow's hand.

"Huh, what was that Jazz?" Danny asked, Dash laughed, Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes, while Shadow moved closer to his mother (a/n: so no one gets confused, danny will be known as mother, mom, papa, or mommy.) felling scared.

Danny notice this and got worried 'cause his son never acted like this, so he let go of Das's hand and picked up his son.

"What's wrong, sweety?" Danny asked his son as he continued walking.

"It's just that i have a feeling we are being watched and I know it's not gas." Shadow said, holdind onto his mother.

"Now we'll have to keep an eye out, now won't we?" Danny asked his son, said son smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother neck giving him a hug. Danny then put his son back the sidewalk and held his hand as they walked the rest of the way there.

While those two were talking Sam, Tucker, and Jazz decided to have a small talk with Dash.

"You better take care of Danny or you will regret ever..." Sam never got to finish 'cause Jazz cut her off.

"Sam, don't be mean, now Dash, if you hurt my brother you will have to deal with me got it!?" Jazz some-what asked, some-what demained. Dash gulped.

"Got it." Dash said, trying really hard to remain clam at Jazz's glare.

"And I mean it too." Jazz said still glaring at him and that set him off to hide behind Danny.

"I couldn't said it better myself." Sam said as she smiled, Tucker was trying not to laugh but to no advail, Jazz rolled her eyes, and Danny and Shadow looked confused.

Danny was about to say some thing when Jazz stopped and poined up, they all looked up.

"Look, we're here." Jazz said happily. Jazz grabbed Danny pulling him inside, while Danny was still holding Shadow's hand. The othere three followed.

"MOM, DAD! COME HERE, THRE'S SOME ONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!" Jazz shouted really loud.

"Wow Jazz can you scream any louder?" Danny asked as he rubbed his ear and right about then did Jack and Maddie walk in.

On the top of the Fenton home there stood a figure, well you might all now who it is now, it was non-other-than Vlad himself.

"Hm, stupid kid, he's going to blow my cover, but luckly it's almost show time." Vlad said and than disappered.

In ClockWork's lair, ClockWork was watching what little future he could see for Shadow. He sighed after seeing what little he can and then walked over to the bed where there was a sleeping figure on it.

"Dan, wake up." he said to his lover as he crawled onto the bed next to him.

"Why should if you're coming to bed?" Dan asked.

"Because I wanted to ask you how would you fell about having a kid stay here for awhile?" ClockWork asked as he put himself in Dan's arm.

"Fine, but I not going back in that stupid thermas, got it?!" Dan said, ClockWork nodded.

--  
well that's it for now, i only got this chapter done guickly is because i am sick and haven't gone to bed yet so yeah, hoped you liked, next chapter might be longer...hopefully...please review


	11. Chapter 11

summery: dashdanny danny got raped and now has a kid and dash is there to help him out but what happens when vlad comes  
WARNING: OOC  
Pairings: Dash/Danny  
rated M  
WARNING: mention of rape, Mpreg, and lovely yaoiness  
declaimer- i don't own DP but I do own Shadow and Batty...SO STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!  
i want to thank those who reveiwed..."THANK YOU!!!" and i hope you keep on reading  
lights...camra...STORY!!!!!!  
--

"Wow Jazz can you scream any louder?" Danny asked as he rubbed his ear and right about then did Jack and Maddie walk in.

"Danny, is that you?" asked Maddie, shock writen all over her face.

"MOM, DAD!" Danny said as he ran to his parents and gave them a big hug as he cryed in their arms.

"Oh, Danny, it is you!" Maddie said as she wrapped her arms around her son as tears ran down her face.

"Danny, we missed you so much." Jack whispered as he too hugged his son, crying.

"Aww, know isn't this cute?!" said a voice behind Danny and his parents. Danny let go of his parents and turned around to see his friends, boyfriend, and son lying on the floor unconscious and standing over them was Vlad.

Vlad was looking at Shadow. He then bent down and picked him up.

"LET GO OF MY SON!" Danny yelled as he ran over to Vlad and tryed to get his son back.

"SON!?" Maddie and Jack said shocked.

"Oh, Daniel here didn't tell you?" Vlad asked.

"I knew you raped him, but he's a boy, he can't get pregnant, can he?!" Maddie asked, Jack looked at her shocked.

"WHAT?! YOU RAPED MY SON, HOW COULD YOU VLAD?!" Jack shouted.

Danny was on his knees, on the floor, in tears holding on to his son's leg.

"Please, Vlad, take me, not him, please, you want me, not him." Danny cried, his parents looked at him shocked, but Vlad looked amused.

Vlad put down Shadow and leaned into Danny's face.

"Fine, you're coming with me." Vlad said as he scooped Danny into his arms and transformed into his ghost form and disappered.

"DANNY!" Maddie and Jack shouted as the others woke up.

"Ow, my head hurts." Dash said as he rubbed his head. Sam and Tucker woke up rubbing their heads two as well as Jazz and Shadow. Maddie and Jack looked at them.

"Are you guys ok?" Maddie asked as she went over to them.

"Yes, we are, but where's Danny?!" Jazz asked feeling scared.

"Vlad took him..." Maddie said as Shadow's eyes went wide.

"NOOOO, YOU LET HIM TAKE HIM?! MOMMY NEEDS ME, OR HE'LL BRAKE DOWN! I HAVE TO GO FIND MOMMY!" Shadow shouted as he got up but Sam and Tucker grabbed him before he can go anywheres.

"W...what's going on?" Jack asked.

Sam was the one to tell them every thing because she was the only one who could get it all in quick. After she explained,Jack and Maddie looked really shocked.

"Come on, we got to go save my papa." Shadow said as he ran into the lab everyone followed after him. Once down stairs Shadow changed into his ghost form where he had black hair and red eyes, his jumpsuit was red and black, it was like Danny's but there was red where the white is. His hand were glowing purple with green sparks coming off of it.

"Wow!" every one else said as they saw this.

"Guys, stop staring and get ready for battle 'cause we're going to go resuce my mommy!" Shadow said as he handed them weapons and started to fill the Spector Speeder with weapons.

"LETS GO!" Shadow shouted.

At Vlad's home in wisconsin.

In the inside we see Danny tied to a table and Vlad walking around.

"Where are they!? They should be here by now!" Vlad yelled as his alarm went off and his ghost portal open and in came the spector speeder which crashed into the wall.

"NOW, WHY DID YOU LET JACK DRIVE AGAIN MAY I ASK?!" some one from inside yelled.

"'Cause he got us here faster, got a problem with it?" Said another voice.

"No, not at all." said the first voice, who sounded scared.

The the door to the spector speeder opened and out came a purple blast right at Vlad.

"Uh oh..." was all Vlad could say before getting hit by the blast and out of the spector speeder stepped Shadow.

"That's what you get for taking my Papa." Shadow said as everyone else came out of the spector speeder with weapons at hand.

They all looked at Vlad who was getting up from the floor holding his side.

"Pretty strong for a kid I must say." Vlad said as he transformed into his ghost half. Jack gasped and was ready to shot, but Sam put her arm infront of him.

"Don't, Shadows got this one, lets just get Danny into the spector speeder." Sam said as everyone looked over at Danny who hasn't said anything yet, but he was awake and he was looking at Shadow.

Shadow looked over at his mother and smiled. "It's alright mommy, I'll be fine." he then turned back to Vlad who shot at him, but luckly Shadow put up a sheild.

"Ha, missed!" Shadow said as Vlad fumed.

"Ok, that's how you want to play son, then no more mister nice guy." Vlad said as the two of them began punching, kicking, slapping, and even slaming eachother around.

Tucker was getting the spector speeder out of the wall as Jack got his son free from the table.

"Guys, hurry up the building is going to fall any minute!" Maddie said as she was helping Tucker, Sam, and Dash get the spector speeder ready.

"What about Shadow!" Danny asked as he was put into the spector speeder.

As the rest got into the spector speeder they all looked at Shadow, who looked back at them and mouthed 'go' to them as he went threw a hole in the wall that lead to the outside.

Tucker got into the drivers seat.

"My turn to drive now." he said as he got an evil look on his face.

"Uh oh..." everyone else said as Tucker started to drive the spector speeder. Every one held onto their seats as they went outside.

Once outside Tucker crashed into a tree. Danny and the others got out of the Spector speeder and looked around.

They spotted Vlad and Shadow fighting. It looked to be near the end of the fight because both of the looked tired, Shadow more than Vlad.

Danny jumed out of the Spector speeder and started to run toward the fight, Dash followed.

"Danny don't go out there you'll get killed!" Dash yelled as he grabbed Danny.

"No, I got to help Shadow, he needs me!" Danny shouted back.

"GUYS LOOK!" some one shouted from the Spector speeder.

Dash and Danny looked over at the fight. What they saw was unbelievable.

"He's useing the shadow ball." Danny said.

Shadow took all the shadows that were around making a huge, big, fizzilying shadow ball in his hand. Then he shot it at Vlad who just stood there and then 'BOOM'.

When everything cleared, Vlad was gone. Shadow was on the ground.

"SHADOW!" Danny cryed as he ran over to him Dash right behind him.

'Coufgh, coufgh' "Hi Papa, I got rid of that monster for good." Shadow coufghed some more. "Well this is a good bye Papa." Shadow said as Danny kneeled next to him, tears running down his face.

"Please Shadow don't leave me, I love you, we'll get help, please don't leave me!" Danny cryed as he held his son.

"I love you too Papa, but now I got to go." Shadow said as his eyes closed to never open again. Danny put his son down, still crying. Dash walked over and grabbed him into a hug. The others were in the back ground crying while huging eachother.

"It's all right Danny I'm here for you, shh, shh." Dash whispered into Danny's ear. Danny turned to him and cryed his eyes out.

"It's not fair he was only 3 years old..." Danny cryed. Dash held him tighter and kissed him on the lips.

"Shh, I'm going to bring you home now, shh." Dash said. Danny then turned to Shadows body to see that it was gone. Danny then rubbed the tears away from is eyes.

"Bye Shadow, I love you..." Danny said then Dash lead him to the others as they all went home.

"Bye Mommy, I'll see you later and I love you too." a voice said. Danny stopped.

"Did anyone here that?" Danny asked. Every one shook their heads no. Danny shugged but he new he heard some thing...something that might of been Shadow. 

--  
well that was sorta long, sorry for not updating soon but school got in the way, by the way this is the last chapter...sequel will be up soon...i hope...hope you guys like this please reveiw.


End file.
